


Change of Heart

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: As Liz and Tom get ready to marry, their relationship deteriorates and Liz falls out of love with him. She finds comfort in the arms of Raymond, the family friend.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters from The Blacklist, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Liz was at home with her dad, and their friend Raymond and her fiancé Tom were there visiting. After playing a board game together, they took a break. Liz was now standing in the kitchen with Raymond as they poured some cranberry juice into their ginger ale.

“So what kind of tuxedo will Tom get for the wedding? One of those light blue suits with the ruffled shirts?” Red teased quietly.

Liz cracked up laughing.

“No! A normal one.” Liz said humorously.

Tom glanced over at Liz and Raymond from the table; he felt jealous because Liz was always so cheerful and full of laughter around Raymond. She seemed to have a lot of affection for him; too much affection, in his opinion. He saw her briefly touch Raymond’s arm, then she put the cranberry juice back in the fridge.

“Um, Raymond, you have good taste. Can I get your opinion on something? It’s something I might add to my wedding registry. I’ll show you on my computer.” Liz said.

“Sure. Lead the way.” Red said.

They left the kitchen and Liz led him into her bedroom; they went over to her desk and she sat down to bring up the webpage.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tom was annoyed that Liz was asking for Raymond’s opinion instead of his. He was also annoyed by the fact they were in her bedroom. Sam asked him if he was okay, and he just shrugged it off, so they continued their conversation.

Liz looked up at Raymond to see his reaction to a modern sofa bed for her future living room.

“What do you think of this?” Liz asked; she was amused by the playful smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eyes.

“Is it big enough for someone old and fat like myself to use when I come visit?” Red said wryly.

Liz gasped.

“Stop that! You’re not old and fat! You’re very handsome, and you’ll fit on it just fine.” Liz said, scolding him, although lightheartedly.

Red chuckled.

“I’m only kidding. But thanks for the compliment. You’re a sweetheart.” He said.

Red enjoyed the way Lizzie smiled affectionately at him.

“So what’s your real opinion of it?” She asked.

“I think it’s nice, but what matters is whether _you_ like it.” He said.

Liz tilted her head and studied the photo of the sofa bed.

“Yeah, I like it. It’s cute. I love the colour, and it’ll be useful for when you or Dad stay overnight. One of you can sleep there while the other will have the guest bed.” Liz said.

“Sounds great. It’s fun to plan for a new home, isn’t it?” Red said delightedly.

“Yeah. I’ve been having fun making a wish list and adding things to the registry. Of course, we’ll have to actually find a house before buying furniture!” She said.

“You’ll find one, Lizzie.” He assured her.

They smiled at each other and then Tom walked into the doorway.

“I’m gonna go home. Are you coming?” Tom said moodily to Liz.

“No, I’m gonna stay here tonight.” Liz said.

“Okay.” He said curtly, then he left.

Liz and Raymond made eye contact.

“Is he often tense like that?” Red asked tactfully; what he really meant was ‘is he always such an asshole?’

“…Sometimes. It’s probably just the stress of planning the wedding and everything.” Liz said, excusing Tom’s insensitive behaviour.

Red sat on Lizzie’s bed and looked at her; the smile she gave him was meant to convince him everything was fine and dandy, but he could tell otherwise. Lizzie had also picked up on Tom’s jealousy, rudeness and moodiness, she was just trying to rationalize it and make excuses for him. Red wished that Lizzie had found a sweeter, more mature man than Tom. She deserved better.

“What else do you have in your wish list?” Red said interestedly, distracting her from her troubles.

Lizzie went to some more webpages and showed him a few small appliances and some home decor items.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz and Tom’s house hunting didn’t go as well as she thought it would. Tom always found something to complain about and he even vetoed the decision to get a property she liked. She realized that they should both be happy with the place in order to get it, but it seemed nothing was ever good enough for Tom. He would also get moody or irritable whenever she’d mention a new property listing that they could check out, so after a while, she gave up and stopped house hunting. They both put it on hold until perhaps some new properties were listed that Tom would be interested in.

Frustrated and a little embarrassed by Tom’s behaviour, Liz simply told her dad and Raymond that they hadn’t found the right house in the current listings and so they’d wait a while. While she didn’t divulge all her concerns and problems to Raymond, Liz grew closer to him as a source of support. He gave her his undivided attention when she talked, made her laugh and smile; he understood her point of view, and he gave the best hugs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few weeks had passed and now it was the night before the wedding. Liz wanted to be traditional and sleep separately; they would show up separately at the church for the wedding tomorrow. She said goodnight to Tom, then she kissed him and made her way to his apartment door.

“Remember, we have to get there well in advance. And you shouldn’t see me in my dress before the ceremony.” Liz said.

He gave her an impatient look as if to tell her he’d already been reminded a million times.

“I _know_.” Tom said.

Liz was anxious and trying to ensure everything would go smoothly tomorrow, but she supposed she _had_ reminded him enough, so she left his apartment and headed back home to her dad’s house. She entered the house, then closed and locked the door behind her.

“Daddy? I’m home!” Liz called.

“We’re in the dining room.” Sam said.

Liz walked down the entryway and into the dining room to see her dad and his best friend Raymond sitting at the table with glasses of scotch. She smiled at them.

“Hi. You two aren’t going to drink too much, are you? You can’t be hungover at my wedding.” Liz said, smirking.

“Hi Lizzie.” Red said warmly.

“No, this is our first and only celebratory drink. I’d never ruin your wedding with a hangover.” Sam said.

“No, I guess you wouldn’t. I’m just so nervous about everything.” Liz said.

“That’s normal, sweetie. It’s a big day.” Sam said.

Red studied Lizzie’s face, and he could tell she was questioning whether it was ‘normal’ or something more. She nodded at Sam’s comment but seemed pensive and perhaps even unconvinced.

“How about we sit on the porch and have a swing? You used to love that.” Red suggested to her.

She smiled nostalgically at him.

“That sounds nice.” Liz said.

Red nodded and downed the gulp of scotch in synchrony with Sam, then he accompanied Lizzie onto the front porch. They sat on the bench swing together and gently rocked it with their feet. They enjoyed comfortable silence for several moments, looking at the stars in the sky and breathing in the fresh mild Spring air.

“It’s supposed to be perfect weather tomorrow.” Red said, gazing at the stars.

Lizzie didn’t respond, so he looked over at her.

“It seems like everything has to be perfect tomorrow for the wedding. It’s a lot of pressure.” Liz confided in him.

Red nodded sympathetically.

Liz appreciated the way Raymond always listened to her; he understood her concerns and validated what she felt.

“…I’m…not sure if I’m getting ‘cold feet’ or it’s just normal nervousness.” She added.

“Hm. Have you mentioned this to Tom?” He said.

“No. I don’t want to hurt his feelings…Besides, it might be nothing. No reason to worry him over nothing.” She said.

Red listened and waited; he pondered this issue carefully.

“Well, you still have time to think about it, and process your thoughts and feelings.” Red said.

“Not _much_ time. We’ll be at the church by like nine in the morning!” Liz said wryly.

Red chuckled slightly.

“If you need to talk things over, I’m here for you, Lizzie. I’m a good listener.” Red said, gently grasping her hand.

Liz felt very comforted by Raymond’s warm hand on hers.

“Thanks, Raymond. You’re so sweet.” Liz said softly, then she gave his hand a squeeze.

“No problem.” He said, then he patted her hand and carried on stargazing.

Red was concerned that perhaps Lizzie was making a mistake marrying Tom; she didn’t seem as happy as she could be. He realized she was nervous, but she didn’t seem to be at all excited about the wedding, only stressed. Tom didn’t seem happy lately either; he’d been moody, high-strung and impatient with Lizzie, which really pissed Red off. He wanted to punch him in the gut whenever he was short-tempered with her. There was no need for Tom to take his angst and frustration out on Lizzie. Red was looking up at the North Star when he heard Lizzie sniffle; he looked over at her and she immediately snuggled against him as she cried.

“Oh, sweetheart…” Red said, embracing her and rubbing her arm.

Liz sniffled several times and tried to stop crying. She eventually did.

“I’ll be okay.” She said, trying to convince Raymond _and_ herself.

“Are you sure?” He asked gently.

Liz nodded and wiped her eyes, then she pulled away.

“Yep. I hope my eyes aren’t too puffy tomorrow because of this.” She said.

“It’s alright if they are. You’ll look stunning no matter what.” He said softly.

“Thank you. I guess I should try to get some sleep.” She said quietly, then she got up from the bench swing.

“Okay, Lizzie. I’ll visit with your dad for a while longer and then head home.” He said, then he got up and they walked into the house.

Sam noticed that Lizzie looked a bit upset when she said goodnight to him. She rather quickly went to her room to go to bed. He gave Raymond a questioning look.

“She’s very anxious, to say the least. Sam…I’m worried she’s going to regret marrying Tom…” Red said very quietly.

Sam sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“I dunno, Red. She might, but…maybe things will get better again. They were happy at the beginning.” Sam said in a hushed tone.

Red gave a long sigh and leaned back in his chair as they both got lost in thought.

Liz couldn’t sleep. She laid there worrying, then she heard Raymond say goodnight to her dad and leave. She heard her dad get ready for bed and go into his room. Liz kept telling herself this was normal nervousness and that she would get through it. Things would get better with Tom and everything would be fine. Besides, she couldn’t call off the wedding now; they had everything booked and arranged, all the guests would attend, they’d made payments, everyone would be disappointed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz was feeling jittery and slightly nauseous as her friend helped her clip the beautiful little veil onto the back of her hair. She gazed at herself in the mirror and although she looked the part of the happy bride, she didn’t feel like one. Liz tried to push away her anxiety and worries; she had to walk down the aisle in a minute, and everyone would be waiting for her. She stood up from the plush bench and had to hold onto her friend Josie for support.

“You okay?” Josie asked.

“Yep…” Liz said tensely.

Liz swallowed hard and met her dad in the corridor; he was proud and his eyes were watery as he smiled and offered his arm to her. She shakily took her dad’s arm and began walking with him as the music played. Everything was surreal, and not in a good way; Liz felt like it was all wrong, like she was putting on a show for the guests when she really didn’t want to go through with the wedding. As they drew closer to Tom, Liz’s instinct became even stronger, and her stomach did a flip. She had to stop this, and it was now or never. She made eye contact with Tom and shook her head slightly.

“I can’t.” Liz said, then she let go of her dad’s arm and turned around.

Liz was embarrassed and ashamed for causing such a fuss, and she wanted to avoid everyone’s disappointed, judgmental eyes, so she ran back down the aisle in her heels.

“Lizzie?” Red called.

Red was astounded, and concerned for Lizzie as she ran past him looking distraught. He instinctively ran after her.

Liz went as fast as she could and burst through the back door. She wanted to hide from everyone, and the first spot she saw was the limousine, so she hurriedly got into the backseat and closed the door.

Red surveyed the parking lot and noticed the white from Lizzie’s veil; he realized she was in the back of the limousine. He gently approached and tapped on the window.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Red said through the window.

Liz hesitated, but then she opened the door; Raymond carefully opened it further and peeked in.

“May I come in?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said weakly while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Red was pained by how sad Lizzie looked. He sat next to her and closed the door. He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her; he patiently watched her as she dabbed her tears and sniffled. She then spoke, opening up to him.

“I can’t—I can’t marry Tom. I feel so bad for him and for everybody, this was a waste of time, I shouldn’t have waited, I’m so sorry!” Liz said, flooded with emotions.

Liz closed her eyes and hid her face in the handkerchief, then she felt Raymond embrace her.

“Shhh, don’t be sorry. Never apologize for doing what’s right for you.” Red said earnestly; he held and gently rocked her.

Red glanced over and saw Sam, Tom and several curious guests outside. Lizzie briefly glanced in that direction, then she almost curled up in his lap to hide from them, she was so mortified.

“I can’t face them right now!” Liz cried.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s alright.” Red said.

Red thought about the options for a few moments.

“Driver, please take us around the block.” Red instructed.

Liz looked up at Raymond in surprise.

“We’ll go for a drive. You’ll have some space from everybody until you’re ready.” He explained.

Liz nodded.

“Thank you.” She said emotionally.

As the limousine pulled away, Red noticed Sam’s worried expression, so he took his phone out and texted him to say Lizzie needed to get away for a little while and she’d be safe.

“Are you texting my dad? Oh god, he’s going to be so disappointed in me. And how am I gonna repay him for the fees?” Liz said worriedly.

“Lizzie, your dad’s not disappointed in you, he’s worried about you. He loves you more than anything, and he just wants you to be happy. Don’t worry about the fees, I’ll take care of that.” Red said.

Liz blew her nose and tried to calm down, but then she realized the limousine was already headed back towards the church.

“Can we go to your house? Please? I need more time.” Liz asked Raymond.

“Of course.” He said, then he gave the driver directions.

Liz’s phone began ringing and it was Tom; he called repeatedly, so she ended up turning her phone off. She understood that Tom would be puzzled and upset, but she just couldn’t deal with him right now. She was in the midst of her own crisis. Their relationship had deteriorated slowly and subtly, but she could tell that marrying him would be a mistake. He was always in a bad mood and she found herself trying to appease him to ease the tension and make him happy; it had become all-consuming lately. As hard as it was to acknowledge the problem, Liz realized it was emotional abuse, and she didn’t want to endure that for the rest of her life. She couldn’t.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

The limousine parked in Red’s driveway and he escorted Lizzie in her bridal wear into his house. He locked the door behind them and immediately went into the kitchen to start the kettle. He figured a tea might work to calm her nerves. Once the kettle was full and turned on, he looked at Lizzie; she was a vision of beauty and loveliness, even with her red nose and eyes. She looked so beautiful in her dress; this should have been a happy occasion. She deserved to be happy and radiant on her wedding day and instead, she was in distress. It broke his heart.

Liz felt uncomfortable in her dress, veil and heels, especially because of how ironic the outfit was at this point. She felt like she was wearing a reminder of the disastrous failure at the church.

Red was startled when Lizzie pulled the veil off her hair and plopped it on the table. She then reached back and started struggling with the buttons on the back of her bodice. She began crying, so he rushed over to her.

“Careful sweetheart.” Red said as she nearly damaged the dress.

“I need to get out of this!” Liz said urgently.

“Okay, hang on.” He said, stepping behind her.

Red dislodged each fabric-covered button from their loops, then Lizzie freed herself from the bodice. She practically shoved it into his hands and then undid the back of the puffy dress and stepped out of it. She left her heels under it. Lizzie had shed her bridal outfit and was now just wearing a white sleeveless slip dress in the middle of his kitchen. While Red was concerned for Lizzie and slightly embarrassed about her being so scantily clad in front of him, he understood her need to rid herself of the wedding dress.

“…Would you like a housecoat?” Red asked quietly.

“…Yes please.” Liz said in a small voice.

Liz rubbed her arms and waited for Raymond to return with a terrycloth housecoat, which he helped her put on.

“Thank you.” Liz said timidly.

“You’re welcome. I’ll make us each a tea, okay? Have a seat here.” Red said, gesturing to the dining table.

“Okay, thanks.” She said.

Liz sat at the table and watched Raymond bustle around the kitchen and stir their mugs. He was so eager to help and take care of her, it was very sweet and endearing. When he sat down beside her, he slid her mug towards her and then put his hand on top of hers in a comforting manner.

“I wish I could help more. All I can do is listen and make tea.” Red said.

Liz smiled slightly.

“That helps a lot. I dunno what I’d do if you didn’t come to my rescue after I ran out of the church.” She said, grasping his hand and gently rubbing it.

Red became emotional as Lizzie said that; then she lifted his hand and held it against her cheek.

“I feel safe and comfortable with you.” Liz said softly.

Liz closed her eyes as she felt Raymond’s thumb delicately caress her cheek.

“There’s another reason I can’t marry Tom…” Liz said.

“Oh?” Red said.

“I don’t love him anymore…” She said.

“Hm.” He responded thoughtfully.

Several moments of silence passed.

“I love _you_ , Raymond.” Liz admitted, then she planted a kiss the palm of his hand.

Red was stunned, but he truly loved Lizzie in return, and he wanted her to know that. He forced himself to find the words.

“I love you too.” Red said quietly.

Lizzie met his eyes and appeared surprised.

“Like…romantically?” She asked hopefully.

Red chuckled briefly.

“Yes, romantically.” He said.

Liz got up and rushed forward to hug Raymond tightly. She felt his hands on her back, holding her close.

“Don’t let go. Just hold me.” Liz implored.

She felt his chair move and then he gently pulled her towards him, encouraging her to sit sideways on his lap, so she did. She looked down into his eyes and put her hand on his cheek, relishing this intimate romantic moment with him. It was the first time they’d been this close. Liz timidly and tentatively leaned closer, bringing her lips to his; she felt Raymond lightly brush his lips against hers, signalling how much he wanted to kiss her. She pressed their mouths together and began kissing him softly but passionately. Liz felt shaky all over with excitement and nervousness. This was new to her, to be so intimate with Raymond, her dad’s longtime friend, but it felt so right. It felt more right than it ever did with Tom.

Red could feel Lizzie’s body quivering subtly as she was on his lap; he rubbed her back as they kissed in an effort to soothe her. As they paused the kiss, they breathed heavier and Lizzie made a little yearning whimper before kissing him again. The sound and the feel of her excitedly pressing harder into the kiss drove him crazy. The strong emotions, the arousal and the thrill of finally expressing their feelings were all dizzying.

“Mm…Raymond…” Liz said between kisses.

“Hm?” Red responded, then he kissed her again.

“Take me to your room.” She purred.

“Ohh Lizzie…are you sure? Shouldn’t we wait?” He said.

“I can’t wait any longer. I’ve been so stupid. I was with the wrong person all this time.” She said breathily.

Liz could tell Raymond was still hesitant to go any further on what was supposed to be her wedding day. On the other hand, he was sorely tempted. She decided to sweeten the offer. Liz took hold of Raymond’s hand and put it on her breast beneath the robe. The warmth of his hand through the satiny fabric of the slip dress felt divine. Red moaned very quietly as his palm slid against the material and went over her nipple, which was becoming hard. She guided his hand to squeeze her breast, and she breathed heavily. He was mesmerized by her; he let her do whatever she wanted.

“Do you like touching me?” Liz asked coyly.

“God yes.” Red said breathily.

Lizzie blushed lightly and brought his hand to her inner thigh, where she slowly coaxed it upwards.

“Do you want more? I want more.” She said quietly.

Red suddenly forgot all about the inappropriate timing of doing this on the day she was supposed to marry Tom.

“Yes, I want more…” Red said, then he moved his hand up between her thighs; he felt how warm and damp her panties were.

Liz moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure as Raymond pressed his fingers against her crotch. She was already getting into the rhythm, grinding her hips slightly against his fingers as they moved over her clit. Her mind went blank and she just craved Raymond with every fibre of her being. She could feel his hard bulge against her hip as she wiggled in his lap.

“I need you so bad, Raymond.” Liz said breathily.

“I need you too, Lizzie. Do you want to make love on the bed?” Red said lustfully.

“Yes!” She breathed.

Liz felt Raymond’s hand leave its spot between her thighs and she already missed his touch. She eagerly yet shakily got up from his lap; he stood up from the chair and she excitedly bit her lip as she looked down at his very noticeable erection. He led her by the hand down the hallway and into his bedroom. Red watched Lizzie take the terrycloth housecoat off; she stood in her white bridal slip dress. He was about to bed Tom’s runaway bride. He felt unscrupulous, but he knew that the love he shared with Lizzie was real and she’d obviously chosen him over Tom.

Liz shyly slid the straps of the slip dress down off her shoulders, then she moved the soft fabric downwards, revealing her bare breasts to Raymond. He gave her an adoring and lustful look, and he unbuttoned his shirt while she took her slip dress off. She was wearing a pale pink lace panty and garter set, which she carefully removed, then she was naked. Red was so hard from watching Lizzie, he ached to be inside her. He quickly finished undressing and Lizzie was coy at first about looking at his erection, but she couldn’t help staring lustfully at it after a few moments. She stepped closer to him and blushed lightly as she stroked upwards along his shaft. Liz felt herself almost gush wetness as she became even more aroused; she revelled in the warm, silky, weighty feel of Raymond’s cock in her hand.

“Can you be on top?” Liz asked softly.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Red said quietly.

Liz eagerly crawled into the middle of the bed and opened her legs; she was thrilled when Raymond was soon overtop of her. He kissed her so erotically, with his tongue gently moving in and out of her mouth. She bucked her hips to try and get stimulation between her legs; she whined desperately and he finally pressed his shaft against her sensitive flesh. Liz whimpered weakly with pleasure and she almost climaxed already as they humped each other. Raymond’s warm erection was pressing on her clit, rocking up and down.

“Please…” Liz breathed.

“What do you want, baby?” Red rumbled in her ear.

“I…want you inside…” She purred breathily.

Red moaned in response and reached down to position his tip at her opening. He nudged and rubbed her until he was coated with her wetness. He looked at Lizzie and watched her face.

Liz blushed as Raymond made eye contact while entering her. They breathed heavier as his cock gently and gradually filled her deeply.

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red sighed; he kissed her cheek and then her lips.

“Mmm.” Liz moaned into the kiss; she felt him slowly pull back and just as slowly thrust deeper.

She was so wet, he was gliding in and out. He looked into her eyes again and continued his slow, deep thrusting, making her feel every inch of him. She trembled when the head of his cock rubbed her g-spot. Liz pulled Raymond closer and kissed him; he quickened his pace slightly, and she was ecstatic.

“Mm…yes… _Raymond_ …” Liz purred.

Red groaned quietly as they both became even more excited. He felt Lizzie’s fingers pressing into his back and she spread her legs wider, so he went faster. She mewled and closed her eyes, getting lost in bliss. He’d never seen a more beautiful sight. Red was slipping in and out of Lizzie, and they heard wet sounds; the slippery sensation was exquisite for both of them. Liz clutched Raymond and pulled him with each thrust, hinting for him to pick up the pace. She whimpered and rocked her hips to meet his movements; she was getting continuous stimulation on her g-spot, which made her whole body quiver uncontrollably. Red smiled slightly as he felt Lizzie trembling with pleasure.

“You like that, hm?” Red said quietly.

“ _Yes_ …” Liz said weakly.

“Mm.” He moaned in response.

Red continued watching Lizzie’s face as they made love. She wore a blissful expression and at times, her eyes opened and she gazed up at him in adoration.

“I love you.” Liz whispered.

“I love you too.” Red whispered, then he kissed her.

They both moved faster and Liz hugged Raymond close as they built towards the peak. She whimpered and panted in pure ecstasy for several long moments, then she gasped and cried out as her orgasm overtook her. She felt herself tighten around Raymond, and he was nudging against her walls. He grunted with the immense pleasure, then he moaned breathily in her ear as he started coming. Red almost slumped on Lizzie as he experienced the most intense orgasm. He bucked his hips and stayed as deep as possible, then his semen spurted repeatedly into her. Liz could feel the faintest throbbing sensation against her walls as Raymond’s cock released his semen. She ground her hips and began feeling how warm and extra-slippery they were. She listened to his heavy breathing while focusing on the feel of her slipping over his member. She shook and reached her second climax while he nuzzled and kissed her cheek. When Liz settled down again, they looked at each other and she kissed him.

Liz and Raymond kissed slowly and lovingly for some time, then he gently withdrew from her and laid down on the bed. She looked over at him.

“Raymond…do you wanna run away together?” Liz asked.

He turned towards her in surprise.

“What?” Red asked amusedly.

“Just for a while…until everything blows over with Tom and his family…I can’t face them.” She said.

“…Where would we go?” He asked.

“Anywhere you want.” She said.

“Hmm. So I can take you to the French Riviera for six weeks and show you all my favourite places?” He said excitedly.

“Yes! That sounds amazing.” She said.

“Wonderful…but what about your dad?” He said, coming back to reality.

“I’ll call him now and explain everything so that he doesn’t worry too much.” She said.

“Alright sweetheart, if you’re sure that’s what you want to do.” He said.

Liz nodded enthusiastically, so Raymond smiled and nodded. She then sat up and reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. Her stomach erupted into butterflies as she dialled her dad’s number. Liz covered herself with the blankets as she listened to the ringing. She heard a click as her dad picked up.

“Dad?” Liz said.

“Lizzie! Are you okay?” Sam said.

“I’m okay.” She said.

“You’re still at Raymond’s?” He asked.

“Yeah…” She said.

“Are you truly okay? What’s going on, sweetie?” He asked worriedly.

“…I just…couldn’t go through with it. I couldn’t marry Tom when I don’t love him anymore. Things got worse and worse. I wasn’t happy.” She said.

There was a long pause as Sam processed this.

“Sorry, Daddy. I should’ve broken up with him sooner and saved everyone the trouble today.” She added.

“Don’t be sorry, Butterball. I think you made the right decision, even if it was at the last minute. I just want you to be _happy_.” He said earnestly.

“Well…I think I’m going to be happy from now on. I was with the wrong person. I’m in love with Raymond…” She said timidly.

There was another long pause; Sam was astonished at first, but as he thought about it, he realized they made a good match.

“Daddy, are you still there?” Liz asked.

“Yes, I’m here. I’m a bit surprised, but on the other hand, you’ve always loved him very much.” Sam said.

Liz reached over and grasped Raymond’s hand to hold it.

“I do. Um…I’ll pay you back for the wedding costs—wait, Raymond’s insisting he’ll pay the costs—and then we’re gonna go on a trip to France for six weeks.” Liz said.

Sam had to sit down at this point.

“Huh?” Sam said in disbelief.

Liz chuckled slightly at her dad’s response.

“I know, this is a lot to take in. I just want to get away for a while and let everything calm down after this _disaster_ that I caused. I’ll be back in six weeks, and I’ll deal with whatever happens then. I’ll face Tom and his family and explain, if I have to. By then, hopefully they’ll think I’m flaky and write the whole thing off as a big mistake. I honestly don’t think Tom will be very upset after a while. He wasn’t happy in our relationship either.” Liz said.

Sam sighed.

“Okay, Lizzie. I hope your trip goes well and that Raymond makes you happy. I’ll miss you, but I’ll be okay. Oh and I don’t need him to pay the costs.” Sam said.

“He insists! Come on dad, he’s loaded, take the help.” Liz said lightheartedly.

Red snickered and when Lizzie looked at him, he nodded smugly.

“It’s true, I _am_ loaded.” Red said.

Liz smirked.

“Raymond won’t take no for an answer.” Liz added.

“…Fine. Thank you. Then I’ll be able to afford to help when you two get married and have kids.” Sam said.

Red didn’t hear what Sam said, but Lizzie began smiling uncontrollably.

“Thanks, Daddy. We’ll see you in six weeks!” Liz said.

“Okay, bye for now sweetie.” Sam said.

“Bye!” She said excitedly, then she hung up.

Liz put the phone back in his stand and turned to Raymond, who was also smiling.

“What are you so excited about, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Being with you. My dad thinks we’re gonna get married and have kids.” Liz said.

“Oh, I see. And what do you think?” He asked, pulling her closer.

“I think we’ll get married and have kids.” She said giddily.

“I think that’s a great idea…” He said, then he rolled over with her and kissed her as she giggled.

**The End**


End file.
